Talk:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance
Is that a picture of Twilight Thorn in Traverse Town? I think this game will be awesome! Who will voice the younger Sora, though? we have no clue who will yes that is a nobody.--ZACH 03:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) In recent games, like Re: Chain of Memories and 358/2 Days, Osment has continued to voice younger Sora, despite his older voice. Whether this will carry over or not has yet to be seen. So, at the moment, I think that Osment will continue to voice Sora, but it's still too early to tell. Tamroc7 03:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Square Enix announces a new project in the Kingdom Hearts series, Kingdom Hearts 3D exclusively for Nintendo 3DS http://na.square-enix.com/e310/newsDetail.html?id=66 LOS ANGELES (June 15, 2010) — Square Enix Co., Ltd. (SQUARE ENIX) announced today KINGDOM HEARTS 3D (tentative title) for Nintendo 3DS™. With a colorful cast of characters appearing in the Disney worlds in 3D, players can delve into a lifelike story and world in KINGDOM HEARTS 3D (tentative title). Get to better know all the familiar and beloved characters through this title. Additional details will be announced at a later date. About KINGDOM HEARTS 3D (tentative title) Title: KINGDOM HEARTS 3D (tentative title) Platform: Nintendo 3DS Genre: RPG Release date: TBD Suggested Retail Price: TBD ESRB: RP (Rating Pending) Copyright: © Disney. Developed by SQUARE ENIX Just a question, If it's for the 3ds (which I've never heard of) would it work on a normal DS as well? -- 22:11, June 16, 2010 (UTC) i'm hoping that it will be playable on the normal ds, it just wont have the 3d effects to it. or maybe they'll make two versions of the game, but considering this game is being made for the 3ds it probably won't.--Soul reaper magnum 09:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i hope that's how it is, and i think that the 3d effects being optional is a great idea. especially for people like me that don't like 3d effects in games.--Soul reaper magnum 03:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) The 3DS is entirely different hardware. It's not just the 3D effects that separate it from the DS. The game won't be playable on the (soon to be outdated) DS. 05:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Unlock Can someone unlock the page for a minute or two? I need to make a small edit.--'NinjaSheik' 18:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. The page should be locked only to IP's (it's times like this I wish you could select a group of regular users to be allowed editing rights when something's sysop-only). There are a few tweaks and additions to the article I'd like to make, as well. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I know its protect so people don't speculate and stuff, but I won't take long. It's just a very tiny edit.--'NinjaSheik' 18:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::All I wanted to do was add a list of characters confirmed to appear, and a descripition of the trailer based on how IGN described it. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 19:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) #If a page is locked due to constant edit warring, you're supposed to present your edit on the talk page so that the admin can add it, not ask for it to be unlocked and relocked several times. Not yelling, or anything, but that's the accepted way to do it. Could you please present your edits? #There aren't any confirmed characters yet, are there? We just have a short trailer, that shows Sora and Riku. I think they could always remove that at any time, considering they had the Awakening and Deep Jungle in the CoM promotional materials, Great Crest in the KH2 trailers, Pinocchio's world and servant Nobodies in Days, etc... It's way to early in the development process to be claiming we have any confirmed info.Glorious CHAOS! 21:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Aah! Keyblade in Reverse Kingdom Hearts 3DS is not RE:Coded In case you guys may be confused, Kingdom Hearts on the 3DS is not a 3d version of RE:Coded. It is an entirely different game (which is Awesome!) If you want some proof you can follow this link.... http://www.qj.net/qjnet/nintendo-ds/kingdom-hearts-3ds-is-not-a-port-its-a-brand-new-game.html Original Title Square Enix producer Shinji Hashimoto has confirmed that KH3D is an original title, not another rehash. http://www.khinsider.com/latest/kingdom-hearts-3d-at-e3-2010.html I don't want to take anything from the demo trailer too seriously, but Sora having a dream about Twilight Thorn is pretty out there. After reading the trailer summary, the only missing piece is a description of Sora after he wakes up. Is it still KH1 Sora or is it KH2 Sora? If it's KH1 Sora then I don't know what to think, but if it's KH2 Sora then 3D is probably the sequel to Coded/ Re:coded. It will be the game about the "pieces laying where they fell" and Sora "picking up the pieces" and the "boy who is connected to everyone/thing" and "returning to the Darkness to free those who are crippled" and all of that.--XYZ. 16:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well here's my opinion, and its only speculation and what I WANT to have happen rather than what the game really may be, but my guess is that this game is like what's going on inside Sora's head while he was spending a year in hibernation after CoM. I don't think that the series is quite ready for the point where Sora is "picking up the pieces where they fell", because he's still in his KH1 clothing and appearance, and if what happens after coded is supposed to come after KHII he would have the older appearance and new clothes right? But it seems like it would make sense that this may be a dream world for Sora because if you think about it, the appearance of the Twilight Thorn might coincide with Roxas fighting the Twilight Thorn in KHII and the fact that its going on with Roxas would explain why its going on in Sora's head. Once again, this is just a guess of mine and no one really has to take it seriously, but I don't want another huge sequel that involves a bunch of Soras falling from the sky and him looking like he did in KH1. I suppose we'll find out soon enough though. Axel's Sentiment 19:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Axel's Sentiment ::If it's because of the fight with Roxas and the Twilight Thorn, then the Twilight Thorn would have to be the final boss, and I don't think they would show us him this early.Glorious CHAOS! 20:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) No I'm not entirely sure of that, although you make a good point, but I'm just making the point that it might show the link between Sora and Roxas. And as for Riku, his story might be the story of what he does while Sora is asleep, or something like that. Axel's Sentiment 21:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Axel's Sentiment :We've already seen what Riku did while Sora was asleep. And if the "appearance of the Twilight Thorn coincides with Roxas fighting the Twilight Thorn", then it would have to be Sora's final boss, because that was Roxas's second to last day, as I recall.Glorious CHAOS! 00:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if we go by the logic of "if Sora's dream relates to Roxa's actions," then the final boss of the game would have to be Axel, because he is the last enemy faced in Roxas's story. Tamroc7 00:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's more information: http://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2010/06/18/nomura_on_kh_3ds/ Here's the gist of it: *Kingdom Hearts 3D's development started with Square Enix hearing the general details of the 3DS system from Nintendo. They wanted to make a quick demo. Nomura already had a general framework for some gameplay systems and a story that he felt would match the 3DS's visual expression. Thus began the Kingdom Hearts 3D project. *While the name "Kingdom Hearts 3D" isn't a final name, it does have something to do with the final name. The "3D" in this placeholder title does not stand for "3 Dimension," said Nomura, but is an abbreviation for the game's subtitle. *Famitsu noted that while the game's E3 demo shows Sora and Riku as they appear in the first Kingdom Hearts game, they're presented in some situations that would be impossible for the first game. Replied Nomura to this, "This is because it's not a remake, but a completely original game. This time, Sora and Riku are the two main characters. We're currently in the process of selecting new worlds." *Nomura said that the story would be something unexpected, something that to a certain extent breaks the developments that have taken place according to fan expectation. However, he did say that Re: Coded, the upcoming DS remake of Coded, would have some hints. Not very revealing, but I'm pretty sure this is a sequel to Coded. A game about Sora's memories returning while he sleeps in the Memory Pod would be an uh interesting twist, I guess, but that could also be disastrous. Overall, it would be entirely pointless. Not to mention Nomura stated he's picking new worlds. That pretty much rules out a dream game. --XYZ. 02:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Soooooo it's time travel. Apparently Sora is "reconnecting" everything by going back and keeping the bad things from happening. ::::It does have precedent in the series (Timeless River), and it would fit exactly with "breaks the developments that have taken place", as well as following directly from coded's ending, and explains why there would be new worlds that should be impossible for Sora to have gone to. ::::I betcha. I betcha.Glorious CHAOS! 03:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) If you recall, before Sora and co. enter the door to Timeless River, Merlin warns them not to succumb to dark influences. I'm pretty sure that meddling with events that already occurred to alter the timeline and course of the KH universe's history is what he meant by dark. And now that you got me started on a total rant, Nomura has suggested that once a Heartless has been destroyed and the Heart returns to Kingdom Hearts, and the matching Nobody fades away, the Heart and Body can reunite in Kingdom Hearts and the complete being can be reborn. Although that has yet to happen, it totally ruins the idea of permanence within the series. And then to add Sora going back in time to alter history would just flat out ruin the series.--XYZ. 03:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You are completely right. A time-traveling based game would likely be the final nail in the coffin, or at least another huge step downwards. ::I still think that's what he's hinting at.Glorious CHAOS! 05:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) "KH3D' will be a title that enters a new step to follow the three games whose production was announced simultaneously, '358/2 Days, Birth by Sleep, and Coded." -Tetsuya Nomura I rest my case.--XYZ. 01:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::... I betcha KrytenKoro is right. I betcha. -- 05:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Logo Trivia Aside from the "3D Demo" subtitle, the logo's letters are practically identical to Chain of Memories'.--XYZ. 02:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Information I'm guessing by now everyone saw this. Don't we need to put more information about it? And can someone unlock the page, already?--'NinjaSheik 19:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 3D!?! From what Nomura has told us, KH3D will be N3DS exclusive.--ΧƳƵach. 17:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo just wants to sell more versions of the Ds, and they apparently want KH3D to be a special game. -- Axel Lives 17:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC) The N3DS will most likely serve as the NDS' successor. The NDS is already the 2nd best selling console in the history of ever, right after PS2, so now try to imagine how well it will sell with 3D effect graphics and all of the features of the different models put together, but mostly with the 3D effect graphics. KH3DS is not a special game, have you read any of Nomura's interviews about it? Well I guess there is only one. What happened was he heard about the magic of the N3DS and threw some material together for a Demo. I doubt Nintendo is complaining about getting one of the better selling franchises onto their system, but Nomura actually went to them about it this time.--ΧƳƵach. 17:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) All of the articles about the N3DS state it as backward compatible with both NDS game and NDSi Ware. This would insinuate the N3DS games beings N3DS exclusive.--ΧƳƵach. 17:22, June 19, 2010 (UTC) True. I mean, 3D with no special glasses!?!? That's pretty cool. It says that the game will link up the recent KH games: #Coded #358/2 Days #Birth by Sleep And that they will also have new worlds in the game, but both Destiny Islands & Traverse Town have been seen. -- Axel Lives 17:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) The 3DS is a successor to the NDS line just because it have the word DS in it doesnt mean it is a redesign like the DS lite or DSi crud it's not fair people without the ds can't play it Khruler 01:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Correction, people without the Nintendo 3DS cannot play this and that is everyone because neither the console or game are available.--XYZ. 01:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Does NDS and N3DS have a difference? And what the heck is a N3DS? Is it a new Nintendo Console? Or will people make an emulator of N3DS? —WingBlade It's the next line of Nintendo DS, but features full 3D effect graphics without the use of special glasses.--XYZ. 04:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) So does this means that KH3D is one of this console's first games? —WingBlade :Nobody even knows yet. The console comes out next year, for Pete's sake! [[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 06:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm liking the link to Pete on that one. Axel's Sentiment 06:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel's Sentiment not a remake and new worlds Already confirmed here, but thanks!--ΧƳƵach. 16:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Trailer No the trailer was shown on the 3DS so people couldn't video it you will have to wait until they show it to everyone Storyline A sequel to Coded perhaps and more stuff with data sora? Just my guess. Lego3400 14:51, June 20, 2010 (UTC) According to an interview with Nomura, KH3D is the next large installment of the series and the game that brings together all of the loose ends of BbS, Days and Coded. If you have seen the endings of all three games you'll know what KH3D is about.--ΧƳƵach. 22:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) It is a Demo video. It also shows a million Sora's raining down from the sky. Don't take it too literally.--ΧƳƵach. 23:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) The Game might tell what the data DiZ hide in Sora is...--P456 09:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Kairi? New Famitsu Article - This game is not a remake, it is a brand new entry in the Kingdom Hearts Series. - This is the next stage of the franchise after Coded/358/BbS. - Sora and Riku will be the playable characters in the game, and they will be visiting new worlds. - There will be various hints relating to this game hidden in Re:Coded. - There should be more information and announcements at next year's E3. Pretty skimpy.--ΧƳƵach. 15:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) how how can this fit into the series the whole story of sora has been explained we just need kh 3 or somethi n else in the futureKhruler 22:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) We'll find out when the game comes out. We barely know anything about it yet. 22:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Stop complaining and just wait for more information. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 22:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) If you have seen the materials in BbS, 358 and/or Coded, you'll understand how much story there is still to be told.--ΧƳƵach. 03:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Nomura has said that KHIII will only be the end of the "Xehanort Saga". The series will continue on after that. 03:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) 3D = Free Darkness? Uh what? I believe it will be something along the lines of Three Doors or Third Door. The door to Kingdom Hearts is known as the Door to Darkness and the Door to Light is what Sora and Riku passed through in order to return to Destiny Islands and the Realm of Light. We have yet to see a Door that leads to the Realm of In Between or to the Realm of Nothingness.--ΧƳƵach. 05:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Just because three sounds like free doesn't mean the title will have the word free in it... Also the title doesn't have to be three and something that starts on "D". It could be three "D"'s ... - JTD95 17:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Blank Points This is the game featured in Blank Points, the young Sora and Riku are prototypes i just figured it out the 3 games, Re:coded= remake, can't be Blank Points, KH3= no info and Nomura said KH3 IS the last game in the trio and not Blank Points so this game is it.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 15:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman Wait, when did Nomura state that KHIII was not Blank Points? Not that I don't believe you, but I would like proof. Though, if you are right, it would make KH3D a good prologue to KHIII... Tamroc7 00:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Creation I thought i would tell you all that I MADE THIS PAGE! just so you know and your not wondering who made this page--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 19:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman congratulations...?-- 01:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :What's your point, Chihuahua? I mean, that's great and all, but... uh... so? -- 18:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) So? If you hadn't done it somebody else would.... - JTD95 18:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your work, Chihuahua. We really appreciate it.Glorious CHAOS! 18:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Title User:One-Winged Angel|10:42 July 20, 2010|3D = 3 Doors ? Door to Light, Door to Darkness, and another door (Door to Nothingness?). What do you guys think? Pure speculation. unless we get a real title with confirmation from Tetsuya Nomura, the title is not going to be changed.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 18:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman New KH 3D information. From an interview with Nomura from Dengeki magazine: *KH3D was created after Nintendo approached Tetsuya Nomura. Nomura has a unique idea for this game. *KH3D will occur in the same timeline as current games. *The two main characters will be Sora and Riku. Throughout the game, the two appear to be "alternating", creating a system of two people. *This story is full of mystery, and will be beyond expectations. Due to the timeline, players will have to think hard about the idea, as to not *be fooled. *The player will realise the scenario in time, but for the meanwhile it will be a mystery twist. *Nomura cannot reveal more information at this time. *The 3D system will be taken advantage of, but more cannot be said at this time. *The theme of the game is "trust". It's not much, but we can't ask for too much because Re:Coded still has to come out. And it does provide proof that KH3D occurs in the same timeline as current games. So until more information is out, enjoy what we now know. Tamroc7 21:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) My favorite line in that interview (which is not in your summary and i'm too lazy to find a link to,) Is that Nomura wants "A Riku that flies, and a Sora that falls." Which is also the lamest multiple language pun I'd have expected from him. 19:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Fill in the blanks Okay, IO read in the Ansem reports the other day that there are four unexplained asences in the series: Xehanort befor HKI, Roxas between CoM and KHII, Mickey after KHII, and Riku before some other instance (sorry, it's a miracle I remembered the other three. Maybe Namine's messin' with my head?) The first three are already explained in BBS, 358/2 days, and :Coded. Anyone who agrees this one'll account for Rikus absencem say aye! These are explained! Hello!? Xehanort before KHI is Terra, Roxas between CoM&KHII is 358/2 Days, Mickey after KHII is Coded! Pay attention to the series! --One-Winged Angel 01:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry! I was just stating that every other absence WAS explained (even though the page said unexplained)But if you read other comments on this page, I think my theory is slightly more sound. Sorry for typos and I know they were explained. Do you agree or not? Oops. I'm...Sorry. I'm developing a bad habit of partially reading things so I didn't see you say they were explained. I think part of it is that I'm confused on how you seem to say Roxas, Mickey, and Riku are mentioned in the A. Reports? --One-Winged Angel 02:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, check the Riku page. I checked again and it said in the Ansen Reports, every other ansence but Riku's durring KHI (We've got no idea how he got the the other side of Kingdom Hearts door). And it's alright. I just hope someone agrees. ::My mistake. It was the Directors Report No. XIII. Sorry 'bout that. ::No, it said "The period of Mickey's absence", which refers to either Mickey obtaining the Keyblade or what he did between CoM and KH2, neither of which have been really covered.Glorious CHAOS! 02:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I triple checked and it specifically says this period was explained in Coded. Check for yourself. Also, I'm surprised seeing you here. I'm Wh!te$tar on Digimon wiki! ::::That's really odd, then, because Nomura specifically said that he was referring to when Mickey was in the Realm of Darkness. What page said it had been explained?Glorious CHAOS! 04:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I already said, on the Riku page. It says so right in the trivisa that becusae every other absence was covered by a game, odds are one of the three unconfirmed games (most likely this one due to the KHI style characters) will fill his absence in.--Wh!te$tar 04:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I've corrected it. Honestly, since you can play as Riku, this would fit more as his story, but Mickey's still hasn't been done.Glorious CHAOS! 04:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) so there is going to be Re:coded, 3D, and KHIII right?Oh,how the sea calls 05:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::There are no plans for KH3. What Nomura actually said was "Two projects which are not KH3", as he clarified in the GameInformer interview.Glorious CHAOS! 06:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) What a bust. Oh,how the sea calls 06:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! Now that we've got that cleared up, Nomura already stated KH3D was one of the three unconfirmed games. He specifically stated re:Coded was not one of those games. Finally, he said KHIII WAS one of those games, but it's still in conceptual stages. that being said, THERE'S STILL ONE MORE GAME TO LOOK FORWARD TO!!! ZOMG!--Wh!te$tar 19:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::No, he specifically clarified in the GameInformer interview that he had been mistranslated by fansites, and that KH3 was "not even in the conceptual stages", and that there were absolutely no plans to do it as of now - like the situation for Birth by Sleep right after KH1 came out. It will probably be released, but no one, at all, is thinking about it right now. He also pretty heavily implicated that Re:Coded was one of the two upcoming games, as he said it was a special treat for North America. So, we pretty much know already what the hinted games are.Glorious CHAOS! 02:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) "Translations of your interview in the Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Ultimania seem to confirm that Kingdom Hearts III is coming along with two other games." / Tetsuya Nomura: "Kingdom Hearts III is not a confirmed title. I actually phrased my answer for the Ultimania "two titles other than III" to avoid speculation that we were working on Kingdom Hearts III." / Bryan Vore: "Are there any hints you can provide about these games?" / Tetsuya Nomura: "Hints would give away too much, and for Kingdom Hearts we're contractually obligated to keep any information that has not been officially released under wraps. However, I can say one of the two projects mentioned above came into existence because we wanted to do something for the North American fans, so we'll be announcing it at E3." ::Okay. I was reading off wikipedia, so I guess it was wrong. But I've got a question. Does anyone think this'll explain Riku's absence or not!?! The problem is: what Mickey was doing between BbS and KHI? OK, he was in the Realm of Darkness, finding Kingdom Key D. But he took ten years to do that? And he didin't met with Aqua? I guess he did something else in the mid time. :He was probably still training with Yen Sid. But this thread isn't about mickey or translations. It's about Riku! Do any of you guys even think my theory might be correct or not? I mean, c'mon. I read the other theories and they just don't make much sense to me. Is my idea THAT outrageous?--Wh!te$tar 00:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I think the "period of Riku's absence" that Nomura was referring to is the period between CoM and KHII, which was partly explained during 358/2 Days. Sure, we don't know EVERYTHING that he did or the inexplicable aging mere days after the events of CoM, but you do see an overall view of just what Riku was doing while working for DiZ. So I'm not jumping to any conclusions on what 3D is about, but I think that Riku's story has been told already.Tamroc7 13:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but i still disagree. Sorry, but so far everyone's just been saying they think Riku's story is over. And it is a pretty big deal to me. I mean, can you honestly say you don't care about how Riku got intO Kingdom Hearts a mere few days after Xehanort's Heartless took over him. Secondly how did he escape Kingdom Hearts and get to Castle Oblivion? It's a plot hole you could drive a truck through!--Wh!te$tar 21:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Why on earth is every characters 'Kingdom Hearts 3D' Story part in Other Appearances? It's not that we don't think it's part of the canon, it's just that we don't know HOW it fits in with the rest of the story. No one knows how and when it takes place just yet, and the fact that Sora and Riku are presented in their KHI incarnations doesn't help us. So until we get a solid definition of when this takes place, it's in the "Other Appearances" section. Besides, it was a demo. There's a chance that Nomura may make the final product look entirely different. Tamroc7 13:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :That, and we only have a few screenshots and descriptions available - we don't even have access to the demo or trailer itself.Glorious CHAOS! 16:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Speculation about the storyline TGS? Hey, i was just wondering... will Kingdom Hearts 3D be shown at the upcoming TGS??? I sure hope so...-- 02:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, there won't be a playable demo. The 3rd Birthday, Dissidia 2, and Re:Coded have that honor. However, they may show the E3 Trailer here, and maybe some details will be shown. Of course, the 3DS may not even be there, but only time will tell. Tamroc7 02:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Super Special Awesome Dream Theory Could KH3D be a prequel to KH1 and be more dreams like the one at the beginning of 1. They could be weird dream/reality things. This would also explain why in KH1 Sora says "another weird dream" (probs completely miss quoted but it was something like that) emphasis on the another. He could have been having more weird dreams before that one. Oh and so could Riku. i could be wrong but i dont think sora said anything about another weird dream. I am pretty sure the one at the beginning of KH1 is the only weird dream In the opening to KHI, he talks about having these "weird thoughts," not dreams. So no, I don't think that's the idea, but it's still a good thought. Tamroc7 03:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, feel free to call me stupid, because this idea is just that. Maybe this game alternates between you playing as sora and riku, but the rest of the plot stays the same around it and it is not actually sora/riku, but xion because she has taken both of their appearances. ok i know its crazy and does not resolve the timeline issue, but it is certainly insane enough for square and TN. Famitsu interview The next issue of Famitsu Weekly will include an interview with the director of the Kingdom Hearts series, Tetsuya Nomura. Heartsation has translated a summary of this interview and at the bottom 3D was mentioned: - The next title is Kingdom Hearts 3D. The story takes place after Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded. Now that Re:Coded is over the Osaka team is meeting up and beginning development. So it seems like that KH3D takes place after Re:Coded - JTD95 13:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC)